Goodbye
by hanianknight
Summary: After Jinx dies how will Beastboy cope with her death? BBJinx and maybe BBStar later. rating is just to be safe for later chapters. please reveiw any and all welcome Ch2 is up! on hold again, will try to get ch 3 up as soon as possible
1. Chapter 1

Author note: this is the first teen titans story I've ever written and I hope you like it(or at least don't hate it). Im always open for tips or constructive criticism and flames are pretty fun to read too. So I guess ill give short description.

This starts after Beastboy and Jinx have been secretly dating for about 2 and a half years and have recently become married. I might make it a multi-chapter story if I get a couple good reviews, it might be a BB/Star story later so its time to begin.

Goodbye

The changeling burst into his room, tears now openly streaming down his cheeks, a look of pure misery plastered on his face.

"Why! Why! Why!" he screamed at no one in particular. Anger soon taking over his conscious.

"We were so close" his voice becoming more filled with rage every second. The thought of the baterang impaling her throat running through his mind over and over. His anger still building he thought back earlier that day.

Flashback

... This was it the final battle between H.I.V.E and the whole Teen Titans organization , the originals, Titans East, and all the honorary Titans as well, they were all gathered here for this battle. This was a battle for life and death, this was it. The tension in the air was intense and only grew when the battle began.

Gizmo was fighting Cyborg and Mammoth was fighting Starfire, the normal opponents. Then he saw HER, Jinx, who was gracefully flinging her curses(is that what they are called) but obviously missing.

Beastboy had to inwardly smile to himself "Its going just as planned", he thought to himself.

The battle grew in intensity and became more hectic, and the two found themselves face to face halfway into an attack but stopped quickly sheepishly smiling at each other.

"So, you leaving now" he asked with slight concern in his voice.

"Yeah and we can meet up in a couple days for the honeymoon" she replied with a special emphasis on honeymoon.

A dumb smile crept on his face when he thought about the honeymoon. She ran for the nearest exit and his smile turned into pure terror at the site that was unfolding before him that his wife was obvious to. Robin saw his chance and like Robin would he took it. He let loose a baterang and to beastboys absolute horror it impaled her throat and she fell dead in a pool of her own blood. Not knowing what to do next he simply stared at her corpse. He stared at it until the end of the fight. There were a few dead honorary Titans that died but he only cared about one casualty and that was his "enemy", Jinx.

End of Flashback

He now burst into a rage that any mortal would be smart to steer clear of. He grabbed at anything that he could get his hands on and threw it at the wall instantly shattering it. He viciously punched into the wall causing dents in the metal and bleeding on his ragged knuckles . He went on like this until he ran out of strength and collapsed on the bottom bunk of his bed. Breathing heavily until he drifted into sleep and nightmares of baterangs impaling her throat.

The End

So yeah, that was my first story, so please review!(seems kinda shorter than I expected ,o well) Also is it called a baterang or is there another word for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is chapter 2 of my first story, and I made it mainly because chapter 1 so you freakin short! I will have to make it a multi-chapter story now. So read and enjoy(or don't im not the boss of you) but most of all just review.

Chapter 2

Beastboy woke up for about the 8th time that night at around 2:30 a.m.

"Damn, still to early to do anything" he complained.

Naturally his thoughts went back to the battle and to Jinx. He decided that he might not be able to get her out of his head he could still get rid of all the photos.

" The others will probably find them on the next inspection and I'll cause more problems," he convinced himself.

So he went though an old box in his closet and casually threw them in the garbage. Until he found one of his favorites and some unknown force him stop to stare at it for some four minutes until he put the box back in the closet and went back to bed , still clutching the old photo.

It was at their first date and the memories started flooding back to him, especially when they first met without actually fighting.

...Flashback...

The tower was in utter chaos.

Robin was playing his music as loud as humanly possible, Starfire was working the blender trying to make some Tameranian breakfast, and Cyborg was some fighting game on max volume. Raven was holed up in her room doing god knows what. This was too much even for Beastboy to handle. After about two minutes he finally screamed

" I cant handle this anymore, Im going out !" It was very uncharacteristically Beastboy but he needed a little quiet time too. And when he needed that quiet time he knew the perfect place for it. Little did he know someone else knew that place too.

After about thirty of flying since he left city limits he finally got there.

It was a picturesque meadow with a picturesque tree smack dab in the middle of it .It had tall grass, the occasional wildlife(deer), but most of all it had quiet. He had been coming here when he needed a place to think for a while now, maybe two or so years. Well he did his best thinking under the old willow tree. So he promptly plopped down in his favorite spot and instantly heard a small rustle on the other side.

" Must be a mouse" he thought . Or at least that's what he thought until he heard a strangly familiar voice ask,"who's there"

Startled he answered " Umm, my names Beastboy, but who are you?"

Right when he said Beastboy whoever was on the other side was startled and stood up quickly. In response he also got up and started to walk around the tree until he was suddenly tackled to the ground, the wind knocked out of him in the process.

A very pissed of Jinx asked " So are the Titans sending patrols all the way out here?"

Out of breath he could only respond with a flat"no".

"Well then what are you doing out here then!" losing here patience with the changling.

" I could ask you the same thing about you" he responded.

She got off him convinced he wasn't sent here to fight her. "Well I come here when things get too hectic at the HIVE I come here to relax. There that's my answer where's yours?"

" Well my answers basically the same as yours, When everyone is gone or too loud I just come here to think for a while, I've been coming here for a while now to think...so yeah that's my excuse"

After thinking about his answer for what seemed like an hour but was probably more like twenty seconds she broke the silence, "So do you want to start the fight or will I have to attack you?"

He really wasn't in the mood for a fight at the moment so he simply answered " You know we don't HAVE to fight every single time I see you, I mean just because we are within thirty feet of each other doesn't mean we have to be at each others throats."

After another painful silence she let a small smile creep up on her lips she said " Fine, it might be nice to have someone to talk to that isn't Gizmo or Mammoth, in case you couldn't guess they aren't the greatest conversationalists in the world. So yeah, I guess i'll let you off the hook this time."

Beastboy was utterly surprised, not only did a member of the HIVE decide not to kill him, but also invited him to have an actual conversation with him too. Even his own teammates rarely attempt to have a real honest to goodness conversation with him.

"Uhhh...cool." was all he could stammer out at the moment.

Still a bit shocked from Jinx deciding not to kill him she started the conversation with started simply enough, but after a while of joking around and talking about the weather the conversation turned toward things like friends, family(or lack of one) , interests, television shows( who would have thought that she liked STELLA too?), and just life in general. Before they knew it three hours had passed and they had to leave.

"Talk to ya later" she half asked..

"Really" he asked right back.

" Sure I don't see why not"

" okay, it's a date." he said, just as surprised as her that he used the word date.

And with a sheepish smile on her face she was off.

Well there's chapter two of the story. Its longer than Chapter one which was one of my goals for this particular chapter. I hope you liked it but the only way ill know is if you review! Not sure if or when I'll get a chapter three up.

So please review!


End file.
